Who's your god now
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: All Hidan wanted to know was who Kakuzu's god was but kuzu had to make it complicated WARNING YAOI RAPE AND HIDAKAKU ALSO SOME SPANKING OCCURS.


**Before I even start my story I will put a warning on here PARTICIAL**

**RAPE BOY ON BOY BUTT SMEX DON'T LIKE DON'T READ also I don't own naruto If I did none of the Akatsuki would b dad and there'd be Yaoi everywhere. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

* * *

"**I told you for the last time Hidan that jashin isn't a real god he's probably fake just like all the other gods out there." Kakuzu said slightly annoyed as he and his silver haired partner walked down the road on their way back to Akatsuki's headquarters.**

"**Yeah that's just what you think you little heathen." said a certain ticked off little jashinist. "And soon enough ill make sure your begging me to convert you to jashinism you little heathen." **

"**Uh-huh well you tell me when that happens for you Hidan." **

**As our two favorite immortals or should I say immortal and half immortal started heading in to a forest that surrounded the village where Kakuzu had dropped off the last bounty they had gotten hidan was thinking up a storm of idea to get Kakuzu to convert to jashinism.**

"**Maybe I could castrate him no that would be painful but hed rather be dickless than a jashinist AH HA I could sex him into jashinism n- ya know what ill try that its practically harmless and it wont hurt him. Thought Hidan.**

"_**Except for the part where it hurts" **_**said a little voice in hidans head.**

"**Except the part where it will hurt. **

"**Except the part where what will hurt hidan." Kakuzu said in a suspicious voice. **

"**Hm oh nothing ,nothing that involves you at least." hidan said mumbling the last part under his breath. **

**Right as the jashinist and the miser pass by a couple of bushes that lead to a clearing Hidan suddenly pushes Kakuzu into the clearing and before Kakuzu could get out of his daze .**

**Hidan pulls a chakra enhanced rope out of his cloak and ties Kakuzu wrists behind his back and shoves a black ball-gag into his mouth then he pulls Kakuzu's headband down over his eyes effectively creating a blindfold. After finally breaking out of his daze Kakuzu starts to struggle against the ropes binding him and of course he's yelling at Hidan. "WMMM MO MYO MMMK MMRE MDOMGIN " Translation: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING."**

**Hidan sits on the struggling misers back and says "Oh poor poor kuzu im just trying to convert you to jashinism now be a good boy or this will only hurt more." Sneered Hidan as he pulled Kakuzu's cloak off of him revealing a stitched up muscled chest.**

**A muffle screech comes from Kakuzu as the cold winter air meets his bare chest. **

"**Aw kuzu I didn't know you were that sensitive." Hidan said with a hint of sarcasm as he takes off Kakuzu's pants and boxers in one clean swipe. **

**Of course by now Kakuzu is struggling even harder to get hidan off of him and to keep hidan from raping him completely.**

"**Didn't I tell you not to struggle" Hidan said with a hint of anger in his voice as he took off his own cloak ,pants ,and boxers. Then he climbed off of his partner only to flip the other onto his back and put Kakuzu's les over his shoulders.**

"**Apparently you didn't listen!" Hidan forced out as he thrust he dick into the tight asshole that was in front of him.**

**Kakuzu let out scream -that was sure to kill anyone's ear drums within a 10 mile radius- at the pain that coursed through his body when hidan thrust into his virgin ass.**

"**God kuzu your such a tight ass I should of fucked you a long time ago" Hidan laughed as he thrust relentlessly into Kakuzu's backside.**

**After thrusting into the tight heat for about 7 minutes Hidan finally came his sperm filling Kakuzu's hole up to the brim. **

**This point in time there were tears staining Kakuzu's tan face because of the fact that he had not only be raped but he had been forced to cum by his rapist about 5 minutes in.**

"**Now that wasn't so bad was it Kakuzu and you were such a good boy." Hidan said with fake love in his voice as he pulled out of the misers ass.**

"**And the last thing you have to do for me is tell me who your god is." Hidan smirked as he pulled the ball-gag out of Kakuzu's mouth.**

**Kakuzu just stared at him and then said "Its sure as hell not your beloved Jashin."**

**At this Hidans face went red with anger and he cursed as **

**he moved Kakuzu onto his lap.**

"**Well fine then you little fucker seeing as that punishment didn't do anything to help your heathen mind I guess im going to punish you other ways!" Hidan laughed as he watched Kakuzu struggle to get out of his lap as he put the ball-gag back on. **

"**This is just so you don't attract any unwanted attention." **

**As soon as the ball-gag was back on hidan raised his and over Kakuzu's tan bottom with a loud *SMACK* to witch Kakuzu yelped "There's one only whole bunch more to go!" Hidan said as he laughed. The smacks just kept landing on Kakuzu's already sore ass. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*. After about 70 or more smacks Kakuzu's ass was so red it could put Sasori's hair and a tomato combined to shame. Once done with smacking Kakuzu's ass raw Hidan asked again after taking off the ball-gag "Who's your god."**

"**Not Jashin you bastard!" This time leaving the ball-gag off Hidan started another round. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* this time Hidan left Kakuzu with a ass the color of a plum.**

"**Now I will ask you one more time who your god is!" Hidan yelled with distinct anger in his voice.**

"**J-J-Jashin."**

"**I cant here you kuzu!" which was punctuated with a big and hard resounding *SMACK* to Kakuzu's already tortured bottom.**

"**JASHINS MY GOD JUST PLEASE STOP!!" Kakuzu yelled trying to et the endless assault to stop on his already burning ass. **

"**Good boy now was that so hard to say." Hidan said with a smugness in his voice.**

**Now come we are going back to base hidan said as he untied Kakuzu's arms. **

**But right as he was about to finish untying im he said "And if you ever even think of getting payback or telling anyone about this you know what will happen are we clear!" **

"**Yes H-Hidan.' Kakuzu muttered out**

**And from then on the zombie twin had a weird relationship and the Akatsuki members always questioned why Kakuzu always came back limping from a mission with Hidan and why he wouldn't sit down until a day or two after the mission.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story once again I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
